1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”), two substrates each having electric field generating electrodes formed thereon are arranged in such a manner that their surfaces where the electric field generating electrodes are formed face each other, and liquid crystal molecules are injected between the two substrates. Then, in response to a voltage being applied to the electric field generating electrodes on each of the two substrates, an electric field is generated. As a result, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules changes, and the transmittance of the LCD changes accordingly. In this manner, the LCD may display an image.
The LCD cannot emit light itself, and can merely adjust the transmission of light. Accordingly, the LCD needs an additional source of light to display an image. For this a backlight may be provided at the rear of a liquid crystal panel of the LCD, and light emitted from the backlight may be guided to be incident upon the liquid crystal panel. An image may be displayed by adjusting the transmission of light based on the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules.
Since the backlight is generally required to provide high luminance, many light source modules may be provided in the backlight. Accordingly, the backlight can be used as an indoor lighting device as long as it can provide sufficient brightness.